


Of board games and falling outs

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, argument, phanfic, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the prompt: So in the guess the youtuber video Dan and Phil did with Alfie they talked about how Dan once threw a monopoly hotel at phils face I know it's kinda stupid but would you be up for writing about that I think it could be cute/funny I mean like maybe Dan could get upset about losing and then like feel bad about throwing the plastic hotel at phil and the like fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of board games and falling outs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

Dan and Phil were very competitive people. You may at first not think so because of their dorky personalities and general peaceful demeanors, but pitch them against each other in any game and you may find yourself in a war zone not much long after. The fans only got to see a part of it through their gaming videos and such, but in real life things escalated even more whenever they decided to play against each other.

Since they knew everything about the other, it was easier to use it to their advantage. Dan gets cocky whenever he’s winning - he’s an awful winner and he enjoys making fun of Phil’s ability to play any sort of game - while Phil is a sore loser. He often cheats and gets really upset when he is beaten in a match. None of them is exactly the kind to back down from a challenge and let the other win.

When it comes to board games, everybody knows that things end up getting even more heated up than video games - Dan’s expertise. Whenever Phil is winning in board games, Dan will blame the game and try to turn the situation around for himself, increasing his competitiveness by a huge amount.

In a particular day, they were both playing an intense game of monopoly in their lounge. Phil had many properties and was generally beating Dan pretty badly at the game. It was easy to see that soon Dan would go bankrupt and he would have to admit that Phil won. The problem was, Phil was being a little brat about winning and making fun of Dan’s progress and the younger one was having none of that.

So the next time he was supposed to pass Phil a new plastic hotel figurine to put in his land, he threw it at Phil’s face instead.

It’s not like Dan was  _proud_  of what he did, but he didn’t regret it at the moment. Phil laughed at him and accused him of being a sore loser.

So Dan kind of threw all of the other hotel pieces at Phil and stormed off angrily to his own room.

Okay, maybe it was a slight overreaction on his part, but he just didn’t like when people made fun of him, ok? It wasn’t his fault that Phil had decided to be twat about winning!

After having some time to cool down, though, Dan was thinking that  _maybe_  he was a bit too harsh. Had he offended Phil? Does that qualify as a real fight? Their friendship has always been so strong, he didn’t really want to ruin things because of a stupid monopoly game. Sighing he decided to go back outside to check up on his best friend and see how much damage he had inflicted in his anger.

When he arrived at the lounge the game had been put away and Phil was nowhere to be seen. Dan became instantly worried. Was Phil really upset?  _Oh my God, I hope I didn’t ruin everything over a stupid game!_

It was a while later when Dan heard Phil’s footsteps approaching the lounge and he got up from the couch. He knew he had to apologize for being immature, but it was really difficult to do now, because he was rather ashamed of his own acts. Phil came in and looked at him, questioningly as he stood up in front of him.

“Look, Phil, I’m sorry for being a twat,” he began, looking down at the ground, “it was very immature and I didn’t mean to… You know, get so angry about a stupid game.”

“Yeah, it was,” Phil answered, simply. Judging only by his tone Dan couldn’t tell if he was angry or not, so he continued.

“I really didn’t mean to throw things at you or to leave like that, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m just a terrible person and you should be mad at me-”

“Dan, Dan!” Phil interrupted, calling his name twice to make him look up. When he did, he saw that Phil looked calm about the whole thing, “It’s fine! I’m not mad at you. It was quite funny, actually,” He chuckled.

“So, you’re not angry?” Dan repeated, surprised.

“Of course not, Dan!” He smiled at the relief in the boy’s eyes, “Did you think I’d be angry about something that stupid?”

“Well, yeah,” was all he said, looking down again.

“Come here,” Phil said, hugging the taller boy tightly, “of course I’m not happy that you got so angry over a board game, but I’m used to how competitive you are. It’s fine, just don’t do it again next time!”

They pulled away and Dan smiled mischievously, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Well, there won’t be a next time cause I’ll totally kick your ass when we play the next game!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, not the best, but I hope it was okay? I don’t know how to say monopoly stuff in English, soz if something was confusing! #notanativespeakerproblems


End file.
